


Standing In The Middle Of Parallel Lines

by ongnielminhwans



Category: Day6 (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Multi, loosely based on yesung's parallel lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielminhwans/pseuds/ongnielminhwans
Summary: Black and white, sun and moon, light and dark. Two different personalities fighting for one dream and love, but is the fight worth fighting for, especially when there are parallel lines between them?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dongguk University was one of the most prominent universities in Korea that produced numerous notable alumni in any field. Politicians, news broadcasters, businessmen, musicians, idols, name it all. It was also home to the famous elephant statue as a symbol of the university's integrity as Buddhist-affliated. It was also known for handling the annual song composition contest that even non-Dongguk students can join, which was named 'Dongguk Songwriting Festival'. Every 12 participants had to submit their original composition in any theme, and they also need someone to sing their compositions or on their own in front of many people.

October 22nd was and always be the date for the contest, but this time, there would be like 15 official contestants. 6 of them are from Dongguk, and 9 from other universities. And since it was a festival, it would be held at the university open grounds, and more people would come. 

**[October 22nd, 6pm]**

The Dongguk Songwriting Festival programme has already started with an opening number from the school band, then the contest proper has commenced afterwards with the introduction of all 15 contestants. 

There are many fans of the 15 contestants, especially Dongguk students, who came to support their faves, but the majority of the audience are supporting the two contestants separately, and theyre contestants #4 and #9. They are notably one of the university's famous students in the Music department since they both contributed for the glory and integrity of the College of Music. Contestant #4 used to compete in a songwriting contest overseas few years ago, while Contestant #9 once competed in a national songwriting festival held by Mnet last year. Both of them are already in their last years in Dongguk since they would be graduating on December before the winter break.

Few minutes later, Contestant #4 got on the stage and started performing his upbeat rock composition 'Our Page' with hyping the audience first with screams in the intro before he sings, which made it successful. The audience are already headbanging with the song since it's like a fusion of 2000s rock and 2000s pop. He was playing an electronic guitar with a live band supporting his performance. On the other hand, it is Contestant #9's turn an hour and a half later. He performed his dance ballad composition 'The Language of Stars', which was a groovy tune that almost everyone in the crowd danced along with him freely. They were also in awe of how he danced gracefully although he was singing live at the same time and the choreography was a bit hard. 

During the performance of contestant #9, the other contestants were in the backstage, taking rest before few of them would be going on stage to perform, and they were also being accompanied by their blockmates.

"I didnt know that he's that good in dancing." The girl beside Contestant #4 felt a bit of goosebumps.  
'"Pssstt. I can even do that way better than him." Contestant #4 replied.  
"You sure bout that, Susan?" Contestant #6 joked.  
"YAAAAH!! How bout this?" Then, Contestant #4 showed them his popping and locking skills.  
"WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAA DUUUDEEEEE," Contestant #2 was in shocked of the said contestant's dancing skills, "THAT IS SO FUCKING INSANE."  
"Thank you! I didnt think about dancing on stage because I used to play in a band when I was in high school."  
"Well, you should also be trained in dancing as well if you want to be casted in some entertainment companies soon." The girl beside Contestant #4 suggested.  
"Naaah. I prefer playing the instruments tho."  
"If you say so."

Contestant #4's dance skills was no joke as he was being trained by his dance teacher when he was in his earlier years of high school until he switched his passion to play instruments, to write songs, and to play in a band during his last year. He might not be dancing for so long, but his skills were still intact. Being talented in playing instruments, songwriting and dancing alone together with his hot and sexy looks charisma made him one of the most popular Music students in the university, and that Contestant #4 was none other than Kang Younghyun, senior Music student in Dongguk. 

"But Younghyun-ah, how does it feel to be on that stage?" The girl beside him aka Son Seungwan, his classmate and friend, asked.   
"Well, it feels great. I honestly want to share my music to everyone."  
"Glad to hear that. At leadt you're happy now."  
"Yeah, I really am."

Few minutes, and the performance of Contestant #9 was already done, and he was about to go backstage when some of the contestants also cheered him up like the way they cheered Younghyun after his performance.

"Hey, your performance is really dope, and the song is so fucking good!" Contestant #6 cheered him first.  
"I second the motion." Contestant #7 added.  
"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate a lot." Contestant #9 relied back to their cheers.  
"And by the way, you're also good at dancing! Maybe you should form a duo with Contestant #4." Contestant #2 indirectly pointed to Younghyun using his mouth.  
"He's really good at dancing."  
"Really?!"   
"Yep. But by the way, can I just excuse myself for a while? I need to find someone."  
"Yeah sure. Just be right back." 

As the contestant #9 left backstage to find someone, the other contestants were in awe of him not just because of his talents, but also his ethereal prince-like charisma. Singing was and still his number one passion, but he learned to write songs through his piano at the young age, and was being trained to dance by his friend for more than 5 years. His honey-like voice was also considered his main asset, and also one of the factors that made him one of the famous Music students in the university. Hence, the Contestant #9 was Hwang Minhyun, senior Music student in Dongguk.

As Minhyun were already out of the backstage tent, he picked up his phone from his pocket to call someone.

"Where are you now?" Minhyun asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I couldnt come there right now. I have to do my major papers."  
"Alright, I understand. Anyways, good luck!"  
"Thank you. I have to hang up now. My groupmate is alreadh waiting for me."  
"Okay okay. I'll talk to you before the class. Bye."  
  
He somewhat felt a bit disappointed and sad that the said person wouldnt be with him since some contestants were having their loved ones with them, and went back to the backstage tent.

**[October 22, 10pm]**

Few hours passed, and all the contestants were going back on stage for the results and awardings, and everyone in the crowd felt nervous since one of them would be the champion, and the champion would have a benefit of getting a 2-year songwriting contract deal from JYP Entertainment, and would also have a chance to have one-on-one songwriting sessions with some of the most prominent singer-songwriters under the said entertainment. There was also a bonus prize of 1.5 million won for the champion, 1 million for the first runner-up, and 500 thousand won for the second runner-up. The crowd also felt so nervous because all of them were so good in their own ways.

"Alright, folks. So I already have the results, and we only have 3 contestants that I would mention," The MC told the audience, "So here it goes. The 2nd runner-up... this contestant is from this school. We have 6 contestants from Dongguk, right?"   
"YES!" The audience shouted.  
"Okay, so the song that he sang was all written by him as a comfort not just from himself and the bad, but also for people around him. This contestant from Dongguk who would be the 2nd runner-up is...   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
CONTESTANT #4. KANG YOUNGHYUN."

As his name was being mentioned, he couldnt believe that he finally got a reward for his hardwork after years of competing in numerous songwriting festivals abroad or in Korea. He went forward to receive the trophy and the prize board, and the audience were also cheering for him, especially the small group of fans on the left side of the back, and also to give a short speech.

"Thank you so much to my family, friends, and everyone that I love for believing me and my abilitie to make music for everyome of you, and dont forget that this is the greatest time of our lives, and this reward is for you all. Thank you."

"I'm now going to announce the first runner-up. Okay, so basically, this contestant... this contestant is not from Dongguk. ANNNNND, the person is from Howon University. This person might not be a Music student, but she blew us with this kind of song that she wrote. She wrote that song for someone she used to like, and it's kinda relatable because it speaks to the heart, like you shouldnt have said things that you dont mean it. ANNNNNNNNND, maybe your guess is right, because...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
the first runner-up is CONTESTANT #1. BAEK AYEON."

The girl was honestly shocked while moving forward to receive the trophy and the prize because she didnt expect that her song touched many people with its relatable lyrics. She was then going to say something for her award.

"Hello. I'm Baek Ayeon, and I'm really happy that I got 1st runner-up in one of the most prominent songriting festivals in Korea, but the very important thing for me is... the fact that almost all of you can sing my songs in the future, and I'm really looking forward to writing more songs like this in the future. Thank you much!"

"AND LASTLY, here is what we've been waiting for. We're going to announce... the champion of this year's Dongguk Songwriting Festival... right now. This time, this is the first time in 5 years that the champion would come from our school, from Dongguk."

And the very loud cheers were echoing more around the venue as they're looking forward to announce the champion among the remaining 5 Dongguk student contestants.

"This contestant wrote this song as a sign of longingness to its other half through talking to the stars. The song became a more elegant and sophisticated masterpiece with its honey-like voice and graceful dance interpretation as the additions."

Here comes the loud cheers once again, but this time, it's because they already know who it was.

"I think you heard it right because IT'S RIGHT.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
THE 2019 DONGGUK SONGWRITING FESTIVAL GRAND CHAMPION IS NONE OTHER THAN CONTESTANT NO.9. HWANG. MIN. HYUN."

The whole crowd, even the contestants, staff and judges, were screaming and cheering so loud since Minhyun brought the university back to glory after the 5-year missing streaks in the festival. He went forward to receive the trophy, prize and the contract deal. At first, he couldn't believe it because he thought all of them were better than him.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Hwang Minhyun, and I'm a Music student here in Dongguk University. I've been joining this festival two times, and I know that every contestant worked so hard to be in this stage. I do appreciate the songs that they wrote. I also appreciate their sacrifice, their blood, sweat and tears, their hard work behind in making such amazing songs. I wouldnt have been inspired in writing songs if it wasnt for them. My fellow contestants, my family, friends, and everyone supported me and us, this victory is for all of us, and for Dongguk as well. Thank you."

**[October 23, 10am]**

The day after the competition, everything seems to be back to normal. It was a sunny morning, and more students came to class, and some were even having a break time in some food stalls around the campus. 

At the cafeteria full of people near College of Music building, Minhyun was eating alone in the table when someone scared him with the gestures.

"Yoohoo!" A hand suddenly made Minhyun's sight went dark.  
"YAAAAAH JONGHYUN STOP PRANKING ME." Minhyun slapped his best friend's arm.  
"Sorry, bro," Jonghyun suddenly sat beside Minhyun, "I heard that you won the contest. Congraaats."  
"Thank you, bro. Wish that you were there last night."  
"I was really busy rushing my major papers because today was the deadline. Fortunately, I submitted those on time."  
"Congrats to you bro!" Minhyun patted Jonghyun's shoulder twice.  
"Thanks bro. What I'm worrying about is my departmental exams. It's on next month, but I havent review anything."  
"Chill, bro. Next month is just 30 days away, and we have more time to chill, but you know what, we need to buy ice cream and call Seongwoo cos these need to be celebrated." Minhyun stood up.  
"Maybe, youre right." Jonghyun did the same next.

They were walking outside the cafeteria to buy some ice cream in a convenience store near the cafeteria. They were in a few steps away from the said place when someone showed up in front of them, blocking their ways.

"Ah, here comes the untalented fake champion."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, here comes the untalented fake champion."

Those words came from someone whom Minhyun didnt want to associate with. From someone who thought Minhyun stole the opportunities from him. And lastly, from someone who's in the same school, course and year as him, and competed with him last night, and yes, that's right. Kang Younghyun.

"Uuhhmmm... did you just go all the way here to belittle me and my ability?"  
"Maybe no, but almost yes. You dont know anything about songwriting. You just get help by your beloved frie---"  
"Maybe if you shut the fuck up and have some research because you dont know anything," Jonghyun suddenly went furious at what Younghyun said about Minhyun.  
"Or maybe if you shut up too because I also did some research, and for the record, I'm not even taking to you, pathetic." Younghyun fired Jonghyun back.  
"So, what kind of research did you do?" Minhyun planted a fake smile.  
"Oh well, according to some sources, you bribed Professor Kim some money." Younghyun planted an evil grin.  
"Oh, is that all? Well, ask him personally if you want the truth. Because if you dont have any good thing to do, can we excuse us," Minhyun then gave Jonghyun a signal, "bro let's go. We're just wasting our time here."

As the two bestfriends were going out of the scene, Younghyun shouted.

"WELL, YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE, PATHETIC WEIRDOS."

But they just ignored him, and continued walking. This was not the first time Younghyun and Minhyun spat against each other with words. Since they went to the university in the same year, it was during their second year in the campus that he somewhat considered Minhyun as his rival in academics and competition until things got personal, and the rivalry between them become much deeper. Minhyun tried his best to avoid having any connections with Younghyun, but the latter didnt let him leave alone, which made Minhyun fed up and sometimes spat Younghyun back.

Regarding Minhyun and Jonghyun's friendship, they used to be classmates when they were in high school, but they started to get closer and become best friends when they became buddy system to each other during their trip to Tokyo for vacation as graduation gifts to themselves when they graduated high school, and they even entered Dongguk University together, but with different course since Jonghyun's major was marketing. During their stay in Dongguk since their first year, Jonghyun personally witnessed how Minhyun and Younghyun's relationship turned from simple acquiantance/classmates to rivals real quick, and how Younghyun always twisted and accused Minhyun for something that he and Minhyun weren't aware of.

The two walked away quickly from that site as they didnt want to be in the scenario at the first place, and continued their agenda to buy ice cream. 

"When will that shithead Younghyun stop pestering you?" Jonghyun was so annoyed.  
"Just dont mind him. I dont even wanna deal with that anyway."  
"I mean, you didnt even get some help from me or Seongwoo because duuhh we were all busy with the pre-finals requirements."  
"You know what, you should treat me ice cream instead. You keep on complaining." Minhyun chuckled.  
"YAAAAAH! IM NOT EVEN COMPLAINING."  
"Okay, if you say so, but oh by the way, we've already reached our destination." Jonghyun didnt realise it until Minhyun notified him.   
"Well, what are waiting for?"

The two bestfriends already reached the convenience store, and started looking for their fave ice cream flavors to unwind themselves. Minhyun picked grapefruit flavor ice cream, while Jonghyun got vanilla flavor. 

As they were in the long queue for payment, Jonghyun called their beloved friend aka Seongwoo.

"YAAAAA SEONGWOO!"  
"YOW BRO. WAZZUP?" Seongwoo answered the call.  
"I and Minhyun are here in the convenience store near the cafeteria. Wanna join us?"  
"I honestly want to, but I cannot right now. I need to study cos I have a long quiz for my major subject tomorrow."  
"Awww too bad we're about to treat you some ice cream."   
"YAAAAAH YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME EARLIER. I BADLY WANT TO CHILL OUT T.T" Seongwoo made some baby crying sounds.  
"Dont worry we'll save one for you. Just meet us tomorrow after the quiz, alright?"  
"YAY THANK YOU JONGHYUN! YOURE THE BEST! AND ALSO TELL MINHYUN CONGRATS FOR THE WIN LAST NIGHT!"  
"Dont worry, I will. You need you study now. Bye."  
"Byeeeee" Jonghyun hanged up the call.  
"What did Seongwoo said?" Minhyun asked.  
"He couldnt join us today. He has a long quiz to study."  
"Poor Seongwoo, but you said we'll gonna meet him tomorrow right?"  
"Yep. Dont worry," Jonghyun suddenly changed the topic, "by the way, I heard you won a songwriting deal with JYP Entertainment for two years, right?"  
"Yep."  
"WOW, MY BESTFRIEND IS GOING TO BE A PROFESSIONAL SONGWRITER!!!"   
"Although I prefer Pledis, being trained in JYP for songwriting is honestly not that bad. I honestly cant wait to have a songwriting session with JYP sunbaenim soon!"  
"I will look forward to that soon!"

It was already their turn to pay for the ice cream to the cashier, and went to the table to eat. During that time, they talked a lot about their school stuff and their life and chosen career after graduation, which would take place on next semester.

  
**[October 23rd, 2pm]**

  
A sunny afternoon came, and the whole campus was back at its peaceful state since some students were having classes, and some already went home. In the College of Music building, senior students were now taking Singing Technique class under Professor Kim Jongwoon, and passing the said major subject is a must for them to graduate, as Professor Kim was a versatile singer, and was known for having an art-like voice, and he expected all students under that subject to pass.

While Professor Kim was discussing a new lesson about the correct technique when singing ballad songs to the students, he initiated the recitation in which made the students freaked out.

"Okay, so I would be having a surprise graded recitation today. I'm going to ask you some random questions about the lesson, and let's see what did you know for today."  
"WHAT? SERIOUSLY SIR? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Seungwan was so annoyed.  
"HOW CAN WE EVEN REMEMBER IF WE DONT HAVE A TEXTBOOK?" Another student Im Jaebeom also complained.  
"THIS IS SO UNFAIR, PROFESSOR!" It was Younghyun.  
"EXACTLY. We dont need textbooks for now to test your stock knowledge, and if you dont want to participate, it's okay, but I would automatically give an F grade." 

Professor Kim made the students snapped in an instant, and sat on their respective chairs. With his annoyed face, he started the session with an unexpected question, and the first one that he called was...

"Alright, so Mr. Kang Younghyun."

Hearing his name made Younghyun terrified, clueless and annoyed at the same time.

"If youre singing a ballad song, what is the most important thing to do first?"

This kind of question made the boy answered confidently.

"Of course, we need to have vocalization first because you will belt out your voice during high notes."  
"Okay, but can you demonstrate us your answer?"  
"Yes, professor, is it okay if I use my composition."  
"It's okay."

Younghyun stood still while thinking and preparing a song for the demonstration of his answer, and he did vocalization first from the normal tone to the 4th-5th octave until it goes higher in which made the students impressed and clapped.

"So, here's the short verse of a song I wrote...

_My weak and lame self_  
_ Will crumble your expectations?_  
_ I've covered it up, but as time passes_  
_ The coverings have fallen off and ripped_  
_ You've finally seen me_  
  
Thank you."

The students clapped so hard as the lyrics and the high notes made them impressed, and so was Professor Kim.

"You did a great job, Younghyun. What is the title, by the way?"  
"I havent think about that for the title, professor. I dunno how to name the song, but it's about the cover or facade when facing other people and the real self."  
"The overview of those lyrics alone is very interesting. I like it."  
"Thank you so much professor." Younghyun smiled.  
"But that doesnt mean that what you demonstrated supported your answer. Yes, you did vocalizations and all before you belted high notes, but there is something missing with the delivery." Those comments made Younghyun's smile disppeared.  
"W-WHAAAAT?!"  
"I honestly applaud your songwriting skills and wide vocal range, but that doesnt support enough to your answer."  
"BUT SIIRRR---"  
"No more buts, Mr. Kang. I'm giving you C grade for that, and if you dont stop complaining, maybe I'll give you an F instead."  
"Whatever." Younghyun whispered to himself, rolling his eyes in a subtle way while sitting down on his chair, which unfortunately, Professor Kim saw that, but didnt mind it.

  
**[October 23rd, 5pm]**

  
The sun was going down, and it reached the horizon, but the recitation was still on going for 2 hours. Unfortunatelty, almost none of the students, including students who excelled the most in that subject like Seungwan, Kim Wonpil and Kang Dongho, passed the recitation, until there are only 10 left to be called.

"I'm so disappointed. I've been expecting some of you to pass because I know you have studied well, but no one can give me a concrete answer and demonstration?" Professor Kim shook his head, and students were in complete silence, "but anyways, you have to do well. The next one is Hwang Minhyun."

Being a reserved person, Minhyun freaked out when his name was being called, especially during school hours. He didnt like interacting with some people except for some of his trusted one like his friends Jonghyun and Seongwoo.

"So Mr. Hwang, what is your stand about belting high notes as basis of being a great singer?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So Mr. Hwang, what is your stand about belting high notes as basis of being a great singer?"

Minhyun got startled at the professor's question because he knows both ways have points, but didnt know how to put into words verbally. 

"Uhhhh....professor..."  
"Yes, Minhyun?"  
"Uhh.... to be very honest, even though I prefer singing my heart out without belting high notes, it depends on how you deliver the song no matter the genre is. There are many ways on how you sing it. If you want to do high notes, then do it. If you dont want to, it's fine. The important thing is, you sing with emotions. That's what makes you a good singer, especially when singing ballads since youre investing your emotions on that kind of genre."  
"Okay, so can you support your answer to us?"  
"Yes, professor."

As Minhyun was thinking about the song he was going to prepare, on the other side, Younghyun whispered to himself.

"Well, he cant hit high notes anyway." He smirked.

Back to the scene, Minhyun stepped a bit forward to sing a song.

"_When you say you’re lonely, I’ll hold you more_  
_When you say you miss me, I’ll be by your side_  
_Don’t change, stay as you are, stay by my side_

_You became a roof for me when I was lost_   
_I’ll give you my all_   
_Even though I’m a fool_   
_In these lyrics I’m writing for you_   
_I hope you will be my first_   
_Name this song for me_

Thank you so much."

The students, including Professor Kim, were in awe of the song because of the lyrics and how he sang the song. As expected, that didnt impress Younghyun, and rolled his eyes.

"Well done, Minhyun. Well done."  
"Thank you, professor."   
"Although I do admit that way you project your voice is kinda a bit weak, but you sing your heart out, and also, you supported your answer with ample demonstration."  
"Thank you so much, Professor."  
"Bullshit. What a bias." Younghyun, on the other hand, continued whispering to himself.  
"All right, class. Those 9 people whom I havent been called would remain here in the classroom. The rest, you may go now."  
"Thank you, professor." 90% of the class who were already done with the graded recitation said in unison before they left.

Half an hour after the class, Younghyun was walking out of the campus with Seungwan and his close blockmate Wonpil, and as expected, he couldnt stop ranting about Minhyun.

"Seriously. What's honestly so great about Minhyun? He's not that even special and talented. He couldnt even hit high notes. I honestly dont understand why. Almost all teachers in this college even admire him. But for the record, he only has a face to back it up."  
"You know what, Younghyun? You need to chill. You drank too much Iced Americano." Seungwan patted his shoulder.  
"You honestly need to be careful, bro." Wonpil gave Younghyun a subtle warning about his coffee intake, "but on the other hand, I somewhat feel the same way. I honestly dont get the hype about Minhyun, especially nowadays. Is it because he just won?"  
"Y'all guys shouldnt mind that guy. Youre giving yourselves stress." Seungwan joked.  
"Naaaah, it's only Younghyun. Not me." Wonpil raised his hands lightly as if he was being surrendered by the police.  
"It's because I just dont like that guy."  
"Well, we've been knew," the two said in unison, "obviously." Wonpil concluded.  
"That's why I'm glad you guys always have my back, especially when it comes to that guy."  
"In speaking of that guy, I've heard got a songwriting contract with JYPE for two years as part of the prize, isn't it?" Wonpil was curious.  
"Well, I could care less about that though."  
"If you say so..." It was Seungwan's last conversation before she parted ways with the two to go home on the other side.

  
**[October 24th, 3pm]**

  
The campus seemed to be peaceful since there were no classes in all college departments except Music, Medicine and Law due to the educator's camp outside Seoul in which almost all faculty staff members were required to attend, and the staff members from the 3 college departments mentioned still had some unfinished classes to do with the students.

Back to the present time, Minhyun, Jonghyun and Seongwoo were walking outside the campus since the two agreed to meet up with Minhyun, who had finished his classes half an hour ago, and accompany him for an important appointment.

"Yaaaa! Minhyun-ah! Where the fuck are we going, and you needed to tag us along?" Jonghyun raised his tone jokingly.  
"Also my ice cream, Minhyun. You owe me one since I didnt get one when you guys bought yesterday." Seongwoo pouted.

Seongwoo was known in the College of Communication Arts deparment as the man of duality: he had the chaebol and actor-type visual, yet he's the class clown. It was during a university event for freshman students when Seongwoo first met the two bestfriends, and it was the time when Seongwoo came late, and luckily two bestfriends were in the back, and there was an empty seat beside Minhyun, and the rest was history. They suddenly got along with each other as days, months and years passed by, especially it was their last year as students. 

"Alright, alright. That's why didnt want to tell you guys where. Y'all keep on complaining." Minhyun fired back at the two with a grin on his face.  
"Fucking brat... Aissshhhh!!!" Seongwoo playfully kicked Minhyun's right foot.  
"Alright alright. I'll tell you guys. We're going to JYP Entertainment."  
"Wait what? Like right now?" Jonghyun and Seongwoo said in unison.  
"Yeah. Do you think I'm joking right now?"  
"It's not like that, bro," Jonghyun was a bit surprised, "I mean-- do you want us to accompany you there?"  
"Yes. I promise I'll be buying 3 gallons of ice cream for us."  
"YAAAAAAAAAAY. Much better than yesterday." Seongwoo jumped like an excited kiddo, "but wait. S-so...do you want to start the songwriting session today?"  
"Yeah. I'm honestly excited, but I'm kinda nervous right now."  
"Well, one thing for sure. That's normal," Seongwoo blurted out, but Minhyun worked a bit faster by hitting his head lightly and jokingly, "YAAAAAAAH! IT HURTS!"  
"That's what you get for making him laugh." Jonghyun couldnt help but also laugh at Seongwoo's reaction.

They took the bus to the station near JYPE building, which is 2.3km away from the campus bus stop, and it took like 20 minutes to get there. As they were riding their way through the bus, the three continued chitchatting about the educator's camp and what Jonghyun and Seongwoo were doing since the two didnt have classes. 

Few minutes after, and they finally reached JYPE building (the new one). As they entered the premises, they were surprised at how the interior of the building looked like. They didnt think that everything around them was like shining diamonds. They were going to the desk staff to ask about the songwriting session.

"Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you?" The front desk smiled at them.  
"Hello, miss. I just want to inquire about the songwriting session here in JYP."  
"Uhhh... I dont know what youre talking bout, sir."  
"I-I just got the songwriting deal for 2 years from a competition."  
"Wait... so are you the winner of Dongguk Songwriting Festival? Hwang Minhyun?"  
"Yes, I am, miss."  
"Woooww. So do you want to start your session now?"

Instead, he just answer with a nod.

"Alright. Just follow me, Mr. Hwang."  
"Okay, miss," he then turned to the two, "guys, I'll be right back. You can roam around the building, and I'll text you guys when I'm done."  
"No worries. Good luck, bro." Jonghyun gave him a fist bump.  
"Enjoy the prize, Hwang!" It was also Seongwoo's turn to give him a fist bump before they part ways.  
"YAAAA! JUST GO HOME Y'ALL HAHAHAHA"

Minhyun started to follow the info desk lady for to the 7th floor through an elevator, and as theyve reached the said floor, she was leading him to an empty recording studio in which they entered.

"Just wait here, Mr. Hwang. I'll inform them."  
"Thank you, miss."

He was waiting in that recording studio for like 15 minutes, and while waiting, he was writing some lyrics on his notebook until he heard the door made a sound.

"Oh, hello sir." He quickly stood up and bowed to a person who opened the door.  
"Hey there, but by the way, are you Hwang Minhyun?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Okay, okay. Minhyun. I need to tell you something. The contract deal is now nullified."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, okay. Minhyun. I need to tell you something. The contract deal is now nullified."  
"W-WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Those line Minhyun lost for words. He didnt expect that even though the session hasnt been started yet, they just told him those words just like that. 

"WHY?! What happened, sir?"  
"The songwriting committee and the CEO already decided to terminate the contract. We just found out that the composition you wrote during the festival was a plagiarised copy of an English song."  
"SERIOUSLY?? WHAT? Sir, I even wrote the song and melodies by myself. How come you say that it was plagiarised? I will prove it to you with my original copy he--" His tears were already flowing.  
"I'm really sorry, Mr. Hwang. It was the decision from the committee. We couldnt do anything."  
"JUST LIKE THAT?! Fine, sir. Do whatever you want, but one thing for sure. I didnt plagiarised that song or whatever. I made that festival composition by myself." 

He then packed his things and walked out of the door towards the elevator going down. He was trying his best to compose himself like nothing happened although deep inside he was beyond hurt. As he was already on the ground floor, he was being welcomed by Jonghyun and Seongwoo who were eating apple pies from McDonalds. 

"Yow Hwang. That's too fast. Is it already finished?" Seongwoo asked.  
"Yep. It's just the producers are not here in the building. They said I will go back here next week." He smiled.  
"Okay, then let's go out now. We have to eat dinner and buy ice cream after." Jonghyun tagged the two literally with his both hands.  
"Sounds cool!"

On the other hand, the person Minhyun spoke with was one of the most prominent music producers in JYPE, Park Jaehyung. He used to be in a band, but decided to quit to pursue his passion of being a producer. As Minhyun walked out of the studio, he stood still for a few minutes before his phone was swinging on the pocket of his sweater, and seemed that he was going to answer a call.

"Yeah, yeah. I've already terminated the contract...what now?"  
"You can replace someone instead."  
"And who would be? You? Are you even out of your fucking mind, Kang Younghyun?"  
"Just please, bro. I promise I will do my best just to be a songwriter. You know that youre the only one I have to fulfill my dream, bro."  
"Ughhh...I dunno, bro. Maybe I'll think about it."  
"Thank you so much, bro. Dont worry, I owe you a lobster."  
"Damn, youre making me tease, and now I'm hungry. By the way, where are you now?"  
"I'll text you the place. I'm outside right now."  
"Okay, I'm waiting." 

Then, he hung up the call just to wait for the message in which he received less than a minute.

From: Younghyun  
"Bro, I'm already on my way there in JYPE building. Just wait for me there."

From: Jaehyung  
"Okay."

Jaehyung and Younghyun were bestfriends since middle school when Younghyun used to study in Toronto for 3 years, and he met his one-year senior Jaehyung in a 3-month summer music class during his second year of staying in city, and got very close after being paired for the final project. They also still got in touch with each other even when Jaehyung needed to go back to LA right after, then a year after, Younghyun also needed to go back to Korea as he completed middle school. They met again in Korea 7 years later when Jaehyung was being hired to be one of the JYPE music producers in which Younghyun was very determined to get in. Both of them like composing and writing music, especially when it's in pop-rock and rock ballad genre.

Few minutes after, and Younghyun already arrived in front of JYPE building for Jaehyung, who was now waiting at the lobby of the ground floor. He already sent him a text message to notify.

From: Younghyun  
"Bro, I'm already here. Where are you?" 

Younghyun stood stll in fron of the building when not long ago after he texted his bestfriend, Jaehyung was already going outside to meet him.

"Hey, bro!"  
"What are you doing here, bro?"  
"I just finished my classes today, and remember that you need to find a replacement."  
"Let's talk outside the premises."

Jaehyung decided to shut Younghyun off for a while, and drag him to the cafe near JYPE building for a treat. Jaehyung bought two Iced Americano drinks using his own money, and went to an empty table.

"I know that you really like to work in JYPE with me, and I also know that being a songwriter here is your dream, but... but WHY?"  
"W-what do you mean with your why, bro?"  
"We all know what we're talking about."  
"Ahhhhh. That guy? Dont you know that he clearly cheated? He plagiarised an English song."  
"I've already heard that song and it's kinda bit similar, but it's fucking not the same."  
"But they have the same beat."  
"But that doesnt mean theyre totally the same. I thought you know it better, Younghyun. We studied music together, remember?"  
"Yeah I know."  
"But why did you hate that guy so much?"  
"He's slowly taking what I have away from me! And whenever I see him, I feel like my blood is boiling even more."  
"But bro, dont you think it's kinda unfair on his part?"  
"But it's not enough for him to pay for playing with my dreams and feelings."  
"SERIOUSLY? KANG YOUNGHYUN? ARE YOU SO FUCKING DESPERATE FOR THE PRIZE?" Jaehyung suddenly stood up out of his frustration.  
"YES, I AM," Younghyun screamed, then went back to his normal voice, "I honestly wanted to be a songwriter or even learn more on how to make or produce music in a famous company."

The two of them continued staring at each other with blazing fire on their eyes, but in different perspective. Jaehyung couldnt believe at what his bestfriend did, and he was honestly lost for words. He couldnt believe that the man he knew for more than 10 years would step on the lower level. Younghyun, on the other hand, was really eager to get what he wanted, and his dream was being included.

"Maybe, I'll think about it. For now, you should go home, bro."  
"But we're not yet do--"  
"We have nothing to talk about furthermore since I have a meeting later on. I'll let you know if there's a chance for you to replace Mr. Hwang. I gotta go now."  
"Bro--"  
"You should go home now, Younghyun. It's already sunset." Jaehyung patted his shoulder.

Younghyun's face suddenly turned into mixed emotions: anger, guilt, and hurt as Jaehyung walked out of the cafe.

  
**[October 24th, 11pm]**

It's already an hour before midnight, and the three friends were watching Netflix movies in Minhyun's house using Jonghyun's account, and theyre even watching some animated movies (this was Jonghyun's fault btw), especially How To Train Your Dragon series, but ironically, theyre eating jokbal with beer for two and one glass of milk since Minhyun couldnt drink any alcohol. They arrived n his house at 6pm after they bought their dinner and alcohol. Jonghyun and Seongwoo decided to hang out at Minhyun's house right after their JYPE escapade. They were supposed to buy ice cream as they agreed, but after they got out of the area premises, the three started to argue until the three agreed to watch movies at Minhyun's house.

As they were watching the movie, and they were on the climax, Seongwoo started to tear up.

"YAAAAAH SEONGWOO DONT BE SO DRAMATIC. IT'S JUST A SCENE." Jonghyun lightly hit Seongwoo's head.  
"MAYBE IF YOU COULD JUST SHUT UP AND FEEL THE SCENE. YOU KNOW. " Seongwoo used a hand gesture while spitting back jokingly.  
"You know what, eat it." Jonghyun suddenly put the large portion of jokbal into Seongwoo's mouth.  
"YAAAAAH IM NOT YET DONE WITH YOU, MOTHERFUCKER." Seongwoo also did the swme to Jonghyun.  
"Okay, forget about the movie. This is real action." Minhyun acted like a referee and had his phone ready for capturing the video of their food fight.  
"Youre fucking dead, Minhyun!"  
"Well, too late. ROOOUUNNDD 1. FIGHT."

The two had their jokbal ready for Minhyun in which he ran quickly so that they wouldnt chase him until few seconds later, and the doorbell was ringing.

"Who's theeeere?" Minhyun shouted, then ran towards the door to know who's outside and who rang the doorbell, but as he opened the door, the person alone made him surprised.  
"Uhh... hello Minhyun..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhh... hello Minhyun..."

It was a voice from someone whom Minhyun didnt expect although the familiarity of the voice kinda sunk on his system though. 

"S-Seungwan?"

Yes, it was none other than their classmate, and Younghyun's friend, Seungwan. 

"Uhh... w-what are you doing here?"  
"N-nothing. I just want to check if you did study for the preliminary exams."  
"If youre doing this for your friend's favor, I dont need to answer your question. You can go home now." Minhyun calmly composed himself while saying those words.  
"No please, this is not what I meant."  
"I dont want to be involved in what Younghyun has been doing against me. Let him be, and I dont give a fuck."  
"This is not about Younghyun. I-I'm just concerned."  
"Well, I dont need it."  
"MINHYUN, WHO'S THAT?!" Seongwoo yelled as he and Jonghyun continued to have a food fight with their jokbal.  
"You should go home now, Seungwan. It's almost midnight."  
"Alright, Minhyun. See you tomorrow."

Minhyun didnt reply as she stepped out of his house after saying those words, and he quietly closed the door. 

"Nothing. It's just my delivery." He went back inside the house, back to his referee self who continued taking videos of the food fight between his two friends.

  
**[October 31st, 1pm]**

  
It's been a week since the scenario happened, but all the students were in an overwhelming chaos because of the preliminary examinations in which was happening this week although it might depend on the schedule per college. The College of Commerce, Communication Arts and Education were already done with their three-day exam since they started last Monday, and the rest of the colleges were still not yet done with the schedule although the end would be tomorrow since they started yesterday.

It's honestly good for both Jonghyun and Seongwoo that they were already done with the exams and their requirements for preliminary period. The two along with Minhyun started to study together real hard in a coffee shop after the movie night, and suffered from sleepless nights and coffee days even in weekends. Younghyun, on the other hand, had his own study group formed with Wonpil, Seungwan, and their two other fellow blockmates Lee Jihoon and Yoo Jeongyeon, and they studied in Younghyun's house for straight 4 days right after their classes, including weekends.

Some of the exams for the senior students' subjects were already done, and they only had two more left, including the Singing Technique (led by Professor Kim) practicum exams in which would be commencing right now. 

Younghyun was walking towards the entrance of the campus gate for the exam when suddenly a hand patted his shoulder.

"B-bro?"

Jaehyung welcomed him with a smile... and a paper?

"Ugh, what's that bro?"  
"Sign this, and youre up for the songwriting session."  
"REALLY??? THANK YOU SO MUCH BRO! I promise I wont do something terrible." Younghyun's smile made it wider.  
"You better should."

On the other other hand, Minhyun saw them from afar while walking his way by himself to the campus gate, but he just ignored it and continued walking. until he reached the College of Music building.

  
**[October 31st, 4pm]**

  
The practicum exam under Professor Kim was already finished, and he dismissed the all the students, but the way Professor Kim called a name made a certain student stop his way from walking out of the room.

"Mr. Hwang?"  
"Uuhh..... Professor Kim?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Uh oh.... tsk tsk tsk..." Younghyun was clicking his tongue.  
"Yeah, sir."  
"Just follow me, Hwang. In the faculty room."  
"Maybe you cheated your voice technique like the way you cheated Younghyun's spot. Oops---" Wonpil was about to go out of the classroom with Younghyun and Seungwan.

Minhyun and Professor Kim were already on their way to the faculty room when they heard noises from the classroom, but Professor Kim let Minhyun go to the meeting place on his own. He went back to the classroom to observe what happened when he discovered that the class became a hellish boxing ring as some of the students started to come at Younghyun and Wonpil and punched them on their faces, while the other students were trying to defend the two by fighting back. That scenario made him very furious and started banging the table.

"CAN Y'ALL JUST STOP? YOU'RE EVEN DISTURBING SOME STUDENTS BESIDE THIS CLASSROOM. IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, GO OUTSIDE, BUT REMEMBER YOU'RE STILL UNDER MY CLASS. Y'ALL SO FUCKING DISGUSTING."

The class became totally silent after they tasted the wrath of Professor Kim.

"AND BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID, YOU GUYS ARE AUTOMATICALLY FAILED IN THE EXAMS. NO MORE, NO LESS."

He walked out of the room angrily, but he was being chased by some students who were involved in the classroom siege.

"But sir, it's so unfair. We worked so hard to study for your subject, and we want to pass the exam. Please give us a chance." Seungwan and Jaebeom were pleading.  
"Well, you should think about that beforehand, but it already happened. I'm sorry, but my decision is final." 

Professor Kim left those students afterwards in fierce way.

"Now, what are we gonna do?" Wonpil put his hand on his forehead.  
"Well, so be it. We're gonna fail anyways because we're not his 'favourite son'." Younghyun rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously, Younghyun? Did you ever think about your grade?" Seungwan gave him a subtle warning, "like, hello!! We're graduating on December."  
"Who cares about grades and graduating? Besides I already got the job." He smirked.  
"Well... congrats. Good for you." Seungwan planted a half smile.  
"Thank you," Younghyun replied, "it's because youre my inspiration."  
"It's my plea--- WAIT WHAT?  
"Naaaah it's nothing, silly. So let's go home now guys." He prompted both Seungwan and Wonpil to go with him.  
"Well, I smell something like cheese here." Wonpil seemed that he knew the tea, but in fact, he's hungry.

On the other hand, the reason why Professor Kim suddenly called Minhyun was because...

"Mr. Hwang Minhyun, I always observed you during classes, and it seemed like youre being stressed a lot, like youre having a lot of thoughts. You did answer my questions well during discussion, but you know. There's something about you for the past few days. Youre not like that during the first day of class. What happened?"  
"Huh?! I'm not, professor. I'm perfectly fine."  
"Are you sure, Minhyun?"  
"Y-yes sir. I'm not stressed. Except for the exams."  
"Yes, it's understandable. All of us. Even myself when I was your age, but...but I dunno. There's something about you, but I couldnt explain."  
"There's no need to worry about, professor. I'm perfectly fine," he smiled ,"if this is the reason why you called me, I'll go now. I have to go home."  
"Wait a second, Minhyun. I forgot to give this to you."


End file.
